An Unexpected Adventure
by Lunas13
Summary: Percy and a few other half-bloods accidentally travel to Middle Earth after Percy finds a strange rock. Where ever these Demi Gods go trouble seems to always find them. How will Middle Earth react to these strange and powerful teens? This takes place after The War of the Ring and Frodo & Sam will not likely show up (sorry), and before the Lost Hero so Percy didn't go missing yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**-Hey everyone! So this fanfic is a Percy Jackson and Lord of the Rings crossover. I haven't read the LoTR books so I'm basing this off of the movies and internet. I have read the PJTO series so I have a good handle on that one. If anyone wants to suggest ideas please PM me. Also this story takes place right after the ring was destroyed and before Percy was to be kidnapped by Hera in The Lost Hero.**

**-P.S: I'm writing this with my boyfriend Trevor; I'll probably write most of the chapters though. Enjoy the story. ~Lunas13**

**-I do not own anything and this was just done for the fun of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - I find the king of rocks -

_Percy's P.O.V - First Person_

I always enjoyed playing capture the flag in camp. Especially when I'm on my girlfriends team and we're near the river. But playing with the huntresses sucks. When you're not dodging arrows and avoiding traps you're trying to not get zapped by Thalia's lightning. Well I'm the unfortunate one who just so happened to get zapped into the river. While the river part is not so bad my clothes are completely singed.

"Better luck next time kelp head." I glanced up at Thalia as she ran past me with our flag. This was the 57th victory in a row for them. I saw some of the other campers hang their head in defeat while others (*cough* Ares' cabin *cough*) just looked angry. I frowned; I was going to get an ear full for the rest of the day and possibly week. I could toughen through it though, besides; Annabeth wouldn't blame me for the loss. Speaking of Annabeth I really wanted to go see my girlfriend. She was probably already forming new plans to win the next game we'll play with the huntresses.

As I was getting out of the river something caught my eye. It was a smooth black rock that was partially buried under the sand at the bottom of the river. Normally I would have ignored it but this rock looked like it had some sort of fancy writing on it and it was shaped like a coquina shell. I reached down and pulled it out of the water and looked at it as I turned it in my hands. The writing wasn't Greek and certainly not any form of English so I didn't know what it said. Maybe Annabeth or Chiron will know.

The rock didn't feel normal. There was an odd pull to it but I couldn't explain what it was. Thinking of what language it was made my head hurt; reading was difficult enough already without adding this. The pull was only making it worse for me. I started to mess with it slightly against the warning in my head to leave it be. I put the strange rock in my pocket next to riptide for save keeping then walked out of the river and out of the woods to find Annabeth; hopefully she could make sense of this.

Finding Annabeth was not too difficult because she was sitting at her table looking at some architecture books. The books were written in Greek for her and despite losing capture the flag she didn't look too annoyed. I walked over to her and took the seat next to her. Normally I wouldn't sit at Athena's table but I only wanted to show her the stone. Annabeth turned and smiled at me.

"Hey seaweed brain. I see you were Thalia's target." There was clear amusement in my appearance and by the look in her eyes I almost think that she planned for me to be Thalia's target. It wouldn't be the first time that she made me the main target but I chose not to question her on it. Honestly I wasn't sure that I even wanted to know how that played into her latest strategy.

"Yea. I was blown into the river. It wasn't all bad though; I found something in the river. It's a rock with writing on it. Only it's not English or Greek. I thought that maybe you would have a guess to what it is." I knew I caught Annabeth's attention with the mysterious rock and so I pulled it out and gave it to her to examine.

Annabeth stared at the rock for what felt like a very long time. She turned in her hands and stared at the writing. Her eyebrows knitted together and it was obvious that she was becoming slightly annoyed that she could not figure out what the shiny black rock said. But I already knew that she was determined to find out; it was something that came with being the daughter of Athena. She was a know it all and loved to learn knew things.

"It looks somewhat familiar. But I don't know where to place it. It's not Greek, Italian, Latin, or really any other language I can think of. But... I know I've seen it before. Ανάψει, νομίζω! Αυτό το γνωρίζετε (1)..." Annabeth muttered the last part to herself in Greek. She looked up at me as her siblings began to come to the table.

"Do you mind if I hold onto this tonight? Maybe I can find something in Daedalus' laptop."

"Sure. You'll have better luck with it than I will." I got up from the table just in time to see the Huntresses arrive at their own table. They looked smug and were chatting amongst themselves about their 57th victory. Near their table I saw Travis and Connor acting a little suspicious. I had a gut feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

Then as if to confirm my suspicions food was thrown from one table to the next; effectively splattering on one of the huntresses' face. Connor and Travis were laughing from their seat only to get a face full of pie. From that point on the game was on and we were in an all out food war.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Middle Earth-

_Lord Elrond's P.O.V - Third Person_

Elrond walked in the halls of his kingdom in Rivendell; he had a vision the night before when he first returned home from Gondor where his daughter married. The vision was troubling indeed. There was a pit and from it fire erupted in random locations. A figure surrounded in black watched as creatures began to craw out; all differing in appearances as scales grew around them.

Then the scene changed; there were seven children walking among the river bank in search of something. At first he assumed they were all human children until one's legs shed away and hooves replaced what once was feet. Another had a silver glow to her. Shadows danced around one boy while river came to life with the another boy. That scene too faded to nothingness and fire engulfed the lands. In the fire and ash a light began to shine through. That was where the vision ended and new ones began.

Each vision had different outcomes. Some where the dark figure ruled over the lands and many lives were lost; including those of his daughter and son-in-law. Others were better and brighter futures. The visions all had a few things in common: the creatures rising from the pit, the seven children who seemed to be anything but human, and the dark figure.

* * *

**Note: **

**-Here are some translations for you. I apologize if the Greek is not fully correct I'm using a translator. Also what do you all think? I'm sorry that this is not as long as I'd like it to be the next chapter should be a lot longer.**

**1. "Come on, think! You know this..." - Ανάψει, νομίζω! Αυτό το γνωρίζετε... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

** -Well I hope that you liked the last chapter! I know it wasn't too eventful but things will slowly start to pick up. As always please review and give us some feedback! ~Lunas13**

** -Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson Characters or Lord of the Rings characters. If we did we would be rich and probably never tasted Ramen in our lives.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - We get cleaning duty

_Percy Jackson's P.O.V - First Person_

So you know that growing feeling of "I'm going to be strangled by grape vines"? Well that was how I felt at the moment with one angry Mr. D glaring at me, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico. As you can imagine he wasn't really that happy about the food fight and even less happy when a bowl of mash potatoes hit him in the face. Travis and Conner were in trouble for starting it, Thalia threw the second eatable thing making her a big part of it too. But that hit Annabeth and so she got involved which got me involved. Grover joined in for the fun of it. I threw mashed potatoes at Nico who deflected it with his sword and it hit Mr. D.

"I don't know why any of you thought that this was a good idea. First Clover and Tanner start this." I saw the two brothers glare slightly at being called the wrong names. "Or why Tina would even think it was a good idea to fight back in stead of ignore it!" I could see that Thalia was dying to say something but she bit her lip to refrain from doing so. "Then you have Annie Bell and Peter Johnson getting involved."

"It's Annabeth and Percy." I grumbled but Mr. D merely waved his hand in a dismissive way towards me.

"Do not interrupt me Perry Johanssen. Now where was I... Oh yes. That action of Annie Bell and Perry becoming involved got the rest of the camp involved in your petty food fight. Then Nick hit a bowl of mashed potatoes at me!" We all shared a look of unease at the temper spike from Mr. D. "Now you need a punishment. You seven will be solely responsible for cleaning up every ounce of spilled food. You will not be allowed to retire to your cabins until everything is picked up. Now get to it." We watched as Mr. D stormed back to the main house.

"Thanks a lot Stolls! Because of you ανόητος (idiots) we're stuck on cleaning duty!" Thalia glared at them and then walked over to one of the shockingly clean tables to get a trash bag.

"You know you didn't have to throw food back at us." Connor said. I just grabbed a bag and started to pick up food alongside Annabeth and Grover. As I was picking up I noticed some of the Ares' kids 'dropping' empty chip bags or other things on the ground to add to our clean up duty. I glared at them but they only snickered in response.

"Yes I did. You were the ones who didn't need to start anything with us anyways! Last year you poisoned Phoebe and this time you threw food at Emma. You're lucky that she didn't shoot you. Honestly... Εσείς οι δύο διάγνωσης makers και είμαστε πληρώνουν για αυτό (You two are trouble makers and we're paying for it)..." I could tell Thalia was getting more irritated with the brothers due to her slipping in and out of Greek.

"Annabeth, why don't you go over to Thalia? Maybe if you work with her on her area she'll calm down enough not to shoot Travis and Connor in their sleep." Grover was the one who suggested the idea. Annabeth glanced at me before she walked over to Thalia. The two were making small talk and Grover's plan seemed to be working.

"I don't really even stay here and yet I get dragged into this because you threw mashed potatoes at me." Nico sighed and sat on a table. He looked even paler than before and his hair had grown slightly longer covering his eyes a little.

"Well stop complaining and help us clean up." I grumbled. Nico got of the table but then walked away in stead of grabbing a bag to help us clean up. I rolled my eyes and thought of going to get him and drag him back here to help us. But it turned out that I didn't need to.

I saw Nico walking back a minute later with Mrs. O'Leary. My Hell Hound then walked over to us and began to eat the food off of the grass. I had to hand it to Nico; this was a good idea. But we still had to clean up all the foods that had chocolate as well as trash. Sure she wasn't a normal dog but that didn't mean that chocolate wouldn't make her sick. Better safe than sorry. We finished clean up quicker than expected thanks to Mrs. O'Leary.

* * *

Meanwhile in Middle Earth

_King Aragorn's P.O.V - First person_

I looked at what remained of the white city, the rebuilding of Minas Tirith would begin tomorrow. However that was overshadowed by an feeling of unease that has been looming over me ever since a vision came to me in my dreams; a vision of darkness and fire surrounding seven children.

Unsure of what to make of it, I begin grow restless and the crown of the king of gondor grows heavy on my head. My hand finds it's home on the hilt of Narsil; where a bodeing feeling arises, a feeling that I will need to fight with it sooner than I had planned to. I turn my eyes to the east, where I see the mountains of shoudow in the distance. _Don't let the darkness return to Middle Earth.._. I let out a sigh as I walked out of the crumbling city of kings; hopeful that Gandalf will recieve my letter soon.

_Dearest friend,_

_I had heard rumor that you had returned to middle earth, If that is the case then I have just cause to fear these coming months. In which I will be praying to Manwe and Varda for your favor, along with middle earths saftey. If it is of any assistance to you I would like to tell you of the unerving dreams that have been plaguing me as of late. In which there are always seven children surrounded by fire and shadows, eminating great powers that while do pale in comparison to your own, are no trifiling matter. The dream endings vary from peaceful bliss to an inferno of death and torment. I do not know what to make of this next part but it stuck out of all the other visions was something I saw in the ashes of destruction, a shadowy figure engulfed by fire, not harmed nor afraid by it, but just there. That is all that I have that could be assistance to you and if its not to much to ask, I would like to speak to you once again, not as a king. But as a friend._

_P.S: I've also heard that you have taken on your older form once again._

* * *

Back at Camp Half Blood

_Annabeth's P.O.V - First Person_

We cleaned up pretty quickly thanks to Mrs. O'Leary. Thalia and I agreed to take our turn in the showers after the boys since there was more of them then us. Plus it gave me an oppertunity to talk to Thalia. She has traveled the world more with Lady Artemis and her hunters so maybe she would recognize the writting on the strange rock Percy lent to me.

"Hey Thalia, can you take a look at this for me?" I asked as I handed the rock to her. She ran her fingers over the thinned edges and noted the shape of the rock. It was interesting because it was sort of shaped like a coquina shell. Then she turned it in her fingers and looked at the writing.

"What does it say Annie?" I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me; but decided now was not really the time to argue with her about that.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you might recognize it. You have travelled more than I have all over the place so I was hoping maybe you'd recognize the language it's in."

"Sorry but I've never seen writing like this before." Thalia handed the rock back to me and I sighed and looked at it again. It looked so familiar yet I could not put my finger on it! That didn't mean I would give up by any means. I would solve this mystery no matter what. As I was turning it I began to notice that in some areas the black shine of the rock was beginning to fade and a metallic green began to shine dimly. I was so focused on the rock that I didn't notice the boys come out till Thalia shook my shoulder.

"Hey it's our turn. So put your little rock of wonders away and come on." Thalia hopped off the table she was sitting on and walked to the showers first. I looked at the rock and jogged over to Percy.

"Hey hold onto this for me and look at it closer. There was something I was beginning to see but I want to make sure other people are seeing it too. Just observe the rock." With that I walked over to the showers leaving my slightly confused (and cute) boyfriend staring down at the rock he found earlier. I walked through the doors and pushed it shut just in time to hear Connor speak up.

"Hey let me see that." As he took the rock from Percy's hands a feeling of unease over came me.

* * *

**Note: **

**-So I'd like to give credit to Trevor for writing the section of the chapter that was in Aragorn's P.O.V back in middle earth. I thought we did pretty good. Also for those who were wondering the next chapter will likely be the one where the Demi-Gods go to middle earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

**-We want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed this story so far you all rock. Also this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones by like 2,000 words so yay! I hope that you all can enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing**

**-Disclaimer: we own nothing besides the plot for this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Stoll Brothers Rub the Magic Rock

_Percy's P.O.V - First Person_

Maybe letting Travis and Connor mess with the rock was a bad idea. They were practically throwing it back and forth between each other and if Annabeth saw this she would kill me. I frowned and was about to tell them to stop but it turned out I didn't need to because Connor stopped tossing the rock and stared at it.

"Hey, the black is starting to rub off a little. It looks like there is another color underneath it." Connor pulled out cloth from his back pocket and started to rub at the blackness of the rock. I walked over to him and looked at the green color starting to shine through.

"You're right. I wonder if that's what Annabeth meant by look at the rock." I continued to watch as Connor rubbed harder. At first I thought the words would be rubbed off of the rock too; like it was painted on the black surface of it. But then I saw that it was carved all the way into the green. I could feel the wind start to pick up but I didn't think anything of it until I heard Thalia and Annabeth.

"What the hell... Guys come over here!" It was Thalia's voice. I glanced at her and saw that she looked concerned and confused. Her hair was dripping wet along with Annabeth's. Nico was the only one to actually move after hearing Thalia. He started to walk over to them but was suddenly shoved back a good foot and nearly ran into me. Then the wind picked up more.

"Percy! The rock!" I quickly turned back to Connor and Travis and saw that the rock was glowing in their hands now. The black layer was cleaned off and the glow became brighter and brighter.

"Give me the rock!" I heard Annabeth yell and she ran at us. I yelled at her to stop coming so close. Nico was rebelled from leaving the circle of wind that surrounded us and I thought she would be unable to enter. However that was not the case as she came through with ease and ran at Connor. Connor, being the kind of guy he is; held the rock above his head and out of Annabeth's reach. So naturally I had to act.

"Give it to her Connor!" I yelled as Thalia ran through and hit them both on the head.

"ταράττω, ταράττω, ταράττω! (trouble, trouble, trouble!) That is all that you two are!" Thalia yelled and hit the two brothers in the stomach. Her annoyance obviously shinning through. They bent slightly and I went to grab the rock from Connor's hand. But I slipped slightly and accidentally hit it out of his hand. I watched it fly out to the visible wall of air and disappear. Then we all started to lift in the air.

"Percy!" I heard a combination of everyone's shouts and smiled sheepishly. I was about to apologize when I felt myself being pulled in a direction. I reached out to grab Annabeth but felt someone else grab onto my arm. I watched as Grover was being pulled back and quickly grabbed Annabeth taking her with him. They disappeared into the whirlwind of air. Then I saw the Stoll Brother's being (what looked like) strangled by Thalia and they too disappeared. I glanced back and saw Nico before we both were pulled through the air and I had the feeling of falling take over me.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gondor

_Aragorn's P.O.V_

"My King, you must come at once!" I heard before turning to see a city guard who stood before me with his hands on his knee's panting from what i can only assume was running through the palace searching for me.

"What is it?"

He looked up and into my eyes. "Sir I cannot explain it, you must see it for yourself."

_Percy's P.O.V_

I landed in a fountain, that was kind of lucky considering, what was not lucky was the fact that Nico landed on me in the said fountain. Pulling the two of us out of the fountain was easy, however making sense of my surroundings was a little to much for me.

"Uh where are we?" I asked the little bundle of hatred and darkness that we like to call Nico.

"Yeah because i'm going to know where we are." He looked around the city for a moment. "Well we're not in Kansas anymore that's for sure."

"Well I could have told you that." I was just now starting to take notice of the strange place that we landed in, it looks like an old ruined city, except that it wasn't ruined and all the walls were made of white stone. "Hey Nico check this place out I've never seen anything like it."

"Percy while I'd love to talk about why I don't care about the white city, we have other problems."

"What is it?... Oh..." I don't really know how I missed it but there was what appeared to be a group of city guardsmen approaching us with swords, bow, and spears... Never a good sign...

"I bet we can take them." Nico said to me while slowly unsheathing his sword, I could feel the air around him grow colder as he did, I thought about drawing riptide but knowing that it'd be useless against other people I refrained from doing so. Instead I raised my fists, after all with the curse of Achilles behind me I wouldn't be needing a sword anyways.

_Aragorn's P.O.V_

"The king approaches!" Those words got old quick, but at the moment I could care less. When a guard told me that I was needed I was worried but I never expected to see what I did. At first I thought it was two oddly dressed kids that the guards had their swords to the throats of. But it hit me, these are two of the kids from my dream... I walked up to them and even when I got close to the two they were fighting... With each other.

"What was charging at them unarmed going to accomplish?"

"I don't know about as much as dropping your sword and surrendering when they get close does."

"What did you want me to do summon an army?"

"Yes! Very much so, and furthermore how did I get stuck with you anyways?"

"Well I was trying to grab someone useful like Annabeth but you and Grover were closer... I took my chances."

"Wait I remember being pulled away from Annabeth when that happened... You made it so I was stranded with you instead of Annabeth?"

"I withhold all comments."

"You little bas- Come here i'll kill you!"

This was the point in which I had enough of these two fools, filled with a feeling of infuriation that I haven't felt in a while I did something a little unorthodox for a king. "Both of you shut up!" I shouted, before grabbing both of their head and bringing them together. without giving them time to recover I drew Narsil and put it to the throat of the one in the dark jacket. "Now that I have your attention tell me how you got here.

"We fell from the sky." twisting the handle of my sword caused the blades edge to brush against the neck of the smart mouthed child.

"Whoa whoa there, lets lower the blade no need for Nico to die."

"Yeah I'd rather not have a family reunion because of stray comment."

"Aragorn, lower your sword there is no need to frighten these two." The voice was an old and familiar one I turned around and saw standing in front of the crowd an old man with grey robes holding himself up with his _walking stick_.

"Gandalf" I spoke.

"Aye, now lower your blade before somebody gets hurt."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shire

_Pippin's P.O.V - First Person_

"Sneaking through the mushroom fields sure does bring back memories doesn't Merrian?" i said to my friend.

"Oh That it does, at least this we're not getting chased down by a farmer this time round." He cheerfully replied before taking a bite of a carrot we picked a field over.

"Or running into Sam and Frodo."

"Just to end up being chased by those black riders."

"Aye but those there were the end of our adventuring days for us, no more quests.

"No more orcs, wizards or ents."

"And no fighting, we're hobbits, not fighters!" I declared.

"AAAAHH!" I heard screaming, looking around i saw no one, the only people in the field were Merrian and I.

"Hey Merrian did you hear that?" I asked, still confused by the scream I heard.

"Oh then you heard that too Pippin?" he said.

"Yes but I see nothing..." I was cut off by the sound of another scream, louder this time. "Now Merrian, I know I heard someth-"

"Look out!" I turned just in time to see a boy falling from the sky, right at me.

"Pippin move!" Such a simple thing to do, move slightly to the left or right... Yet I was to slow as the boy crashed right into me. If i wasn't tough from drinking that ent's drought i would have been killed by this boy. I looked up in time to see Merrian to have a kid fall out of the sky onto him as well. Pushing the strange child off of me, I realized that these two are exactly the same, with the same strange clothes and everything.

"Merrian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pippin, what a perculier sight these two..."

With that we heard another scream, instinctively we looked up this time, to see a girl falling from the sky.

"Oh that's just our lu-" I didn't get to finish my statement as she took to landing on both of us. After being crushed by falling people for the second time today I was a little, slow to get back off of the ground. But i was still able to look over when the girl jumped off of my back and ran over to the twins.

"ταράττω, ταράττω, ταράττω (Trouble, trouble, trouble)! Now look at what you've done Stolls!" She said all while attempting to strangle the two boys.

"Pippin was that elvish?"

"I've never heard that kind of elvish before Merrian."

That was the moment when the girl, who seemed to have a sort of silver hue around her, (which could be from a concussion I most likely have.) focused her attention on us.

"It's Greek you idiot!" My hair felt like it was standing up on end.

"Merrian she looks like a human but sounds like an orc."

Not thrilled by my comment she drew a bow of her back and notched an arrow in our direction.

"What did you just called me?" she yelled with blood lust in her voice.

"Pippin whats the matter with you she clearly resembles an elf more than an orc!"

"Well i'm sorry i didn't realize it was such a touchy subject at the moment!"

"Thalia no!" the two boys yelled as they made a grab for her bow.

"Yes Thalia, shooting us would certainty be no good, bad for the mushroom and all, and besides what good i shooting a hobbit anyway?"

I don't know what happened but in that moment the fighting between the three stopped. The girl turned to us after pushing the two boys away from her. "What did you just called yourselves?"

"H-ho-hobbits, we're hobbits of course." Merrian managed to blurt out.

"Hobbits..." She stood clearly deep in thought. "Tell me hobbits, where are we?"

I managed to gather my courage to reply to the admittedly frightening girl. "Well the shire of course, where else would a hobbit be?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Mirkwood

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

I felt Grover grab onto my arm before we were both pulled through the winds. Everything was spinning at first and then I felt a pain in my back as I hit a branch of a tree and fell down into other branches before I fell to the ground with a thud. My breath was knocked out of me for a moment and I glanced at my surroundings. Grover laid to my right and struggled to move to get onto his feet. I followed suit and got up to my feet. My arms were slightly scratched due to falling through trees but it could have been worse.

"Woah... Look at this place." I heard Grover let out a breathy sigh of complete awe as he looked around himself to see all the trees. They grew higher than the ones that surrounded camp and were beginning to look more green. However something was not quite right.

"It's a forest but... This forest has a sad feeling to it. Something not quite right. It needs healing Annabeth." I heard the sadness in my friend's voice and lightly pat his shoulder. He loved all nature and to see that the forest was in a sickened state must have been hard for him. Especially when his girlfriend was also a tree. I let my hand slide off of Grover's shoulder and continued to look around.

"Where are we though? I don't recognize this place at all. And there's a creepy feeling to it."

"It's not that bad Annabeth. I mean it's a little darker than it should be but the forest is filled with life. I can feel it." Grover was looking around still admiring the forest despite how creepy it felt. Plus I felt myself becoming slightly confused. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Focus... I told myself. I looked at the trees and noticed something white hanging off of most of them. I reached out my hand and touched it. Then upon realizing what it was I shrieked.

"Annabeth! What is it?!" Grover ran over to me as I cut through the spider web I saw.

"There are spider webs everywhere! We have to get out of here now Grover!" I yelled at him. Fear pulsed through my veins and I looked around wildly. Trying to desperately look for a way out. We had to get out. We had to.

"Annabeth, calm down. It's probably not that bad. You need to calm down." Grover was attempting to calm me when I heard a familiar clicking sound. Grover turned quickly and froze up.

"Annabeth, run and don't look back." Despite Grover's warning and I turned and felt all the color drain from my face. Spiders were crawling in the trees at the lower branches and headed right to us.

"I told you not to look... Come on we have to go now!" Grover grabbed my arm and started to yank me in the direction that he was headed but I could not move. I was completely frozen in place due to fear. They were huge! They were bigger than me and they looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill me. I tried to force my self to run or scream or grab my knife. But I was completely frozen.

"Annabeth, come on!" Grover yanked my arm harder this time and pulled me out of the way of a spider that jumped down from the trees. Then my limps started to obey me again but voice was still lost to me. I turned with Grover and ran through the forest with him.

"Come on! Come on!" Grover yelled; telling me to run faster. But it did us little good because a few spiders went ahead of us and dropped down, we were surrounded. The spiders started to move and Grover grabbed a stick while I drew my knife and sword. Fear pulsing through me until an arrow impaled the spider in front of us.

"Thals..." The word barely came out as a whisper and soon more arrows were fired and men with long hair dropped from the trees and started to shoot and cut at the spiders. There were a few women in the group too and they all fought greatly. One of them; who was obviously the leader do to the air of confidence around him worked faster at killing the spiders. He had long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone moved with elegance almost as if they were dancing. The spiders all laid on the ground dead and in some cases twitching. Before Grover or I could even get a word of gratitude out arrows were at our necks and we were surrounded.

"Ya naa lle? (who are you?)" The blonde man seemed to ask us a question but I did not understand the language. He stared at us and looked at our confused faces.

"Ya naa lle? (who are you) Mankoi naa lle sinome? (why are you here?)" He tried again while adding another question but neither of us answered. He looked a bit annoyed and this time he said something in English.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my friend Grover Underwood. And we didn't mean to come here. We just sort of fell into the forest and was attacked by... Spiders..."

"What is that creature you call a friend?"

"I'm a Satyr. You know, half goat, half man."

"No I do not know. I've never seen something like you before, Satyr. You two will come with us and our king will decide what to do with you." With that he turned and began walking. When Grover and I didn't move right away we were jabbed at with arrows and forced to walk after him. As we walked after the man no one spoke and I was left to my own thoughts. I was trying to think of how we all came here and where everyone else was; but those thoughts were interrupted when I looked upon the gorgeous kingdom in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Note**

**-Thanks for reading we appreciate it! Review for us too. Maybe tell us your favorite scene in this chapter or if you have any ideas that can help us improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

**-Here is chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy. If you have suggestions then please let us know!**

**-Disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Drinks from Shire and Breaking Out

_Percy's P.O.V_

Needless to say, we got lucky. In fact we were really lucky that the um… Wizard came when he did and helped to calm down the situation. Right now we were all sitting at a table. Nico was to my right and Gandalf and the king sat across from us. Despite how much I wanted to strangle Nico for separating me from Annabeth there was nothing that could be done now but to find her. I know she is a strong fighter and has knocked me on my back plently of times, but I just wanted to know where she was. Grover was with her, and I could feel that he was far away so that meant she was far too. I felt myself growing more and more concerned that I didn't know Gandalf was talking to me until I heard Nico speak up.

"Oh and the boy staring off into space is Perseus-"

"Percy." I cut in. Nico looked annoyed that I interrupted him but I could also see a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I didn't like it when people called me Perseus. Nico knew that and probably started to call me by that name to draw my attention back.

"Well, Master Di'angelo and Jackson. I'm sure you have quite the tale to tell us on how you got here." The old man: Gandalf, spoke up while he smoked. Aragorn, the king, was simply watching us with curiostity. I assume two teenagers falling from the sky was not an everyday occurrence and he looked a bit suspicuious of us.

"It's all Percy's fault. You just had to find that stupid rock and then let Travis and Connor hold it."

"What do you mean my fault? And how do we even know for sure it was the shiny rock?"

"Because nothing like this happened before and it glowed. Not to mention the vertex that formed around us. I'm pretty sure it was the rock." I opened my mouth to argue further with Nico but Gandalf spoke before I could.

"You mentioned a rock, what did it look like?"

"Well at first I thought it was a solid black rock but then the blackness rubbed off and a bright greenish color was shining through. It's shape reminded me of Coquina Seashells." I answered; I found it and so I had more time to look at it.

"Anything else Master Jackson?" Gandalf was watching me closely. I felt like he was seeing right through me.

"U-Um... Well it had odd writing on it. And... Don't call me Master Jackson, really. You can just call me Percy."

"Strange writing? What did it say?" This time it was Aragorn who spoke up.

"I don't know. I've never seen writing like it before. Neither did my girlfriend Annabeth." I watched them glance at each other a bit warily.

"Before I heard you mentioning that name. Were there others with you?" Aragorn asked. He seemed nice enough when he wasn't pointing a sword at Nico's throat.

"Yes. There were five others who were with us but we were all separated. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Connor, and Travis."

"Grover and Annabeth were close to each other at the time and I think he grabbed her so they are likely in the same place like Percy and I was. Thalia seemed to be trying to strangle the life out of Travis and Connor so they are unluckily likely with her." Nico seemed slightly entertained when he mentioned Thalia and the Stoll Brothers. I couldn't help but smile as well. That was probably an interesting mix.

"So there were more of you then... Hm... Very interesting. Aragorn these two look tired perhaps you should give them rooms to stay in. I have some other business to attend to." With that the Wizard stood up and walked out of the room. For a moment I thought I saw a butterfly land on his staff, but it was gone in a blink of an eye so I probably only imagined it. Aragorn stood up and looked at Nico and I.

"Follow me, I'll see to it that you're both given a room."

* * *

Meanwhile in Mirkwood

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

Being captured by a bunch of elves was not really my favorite thing to do. That is until Grover and I got to their kingdom. It was connected to different trees and there were arches with seemingly no pillars of support. The colors were all earth toned and yet very beautiful. I had a feeling that Grover was just as much as in awe as I was. I felt a shove at my back and was forced to continue walking and stop gawking at the sight before me. It was something I never have seen before and probably never will after we leave.

Grover and I walked down long halls. The halls were greatly lit up and there were carvings in the walls that obviously took a while. I lost count of how many times I stopped and stared only to be shoved and forced to continue walking. Finally we reached what I assumed was dungeons due to the barred doors. But if these were considered dungeons then the bedrooms must be amazing. They were rather large spaces that were carved into the walls underground. It seemed to have a squarish spiraling that went down at least twenty feet if not more. It was still lit up nicely on the outside of the little rooms and sunlight could still come through.

Grover and I were pushed into the same cell and then they locked us in. I patted Grover's back trying to calm the nerves of the satyr who was obviously disliking being underground. They had taken our weapons (really mine and Grover's oversized stick from the forest). Luckily they didn't notice that my hat was tucked away under my shirt and they didn't think to take Grover's pipes.

"You two will stay here until your audience with our king." One of the elves said formally as the leader of the little group, Legolas, walked up the stairs. I waited until the guard walked away, probably not worried of watching us. Once he was out of sight I turned to Grover.

"We don't have time to wait for some king. We need to find the others. Luckily I have a plan to get out of here. You can use your pipes and-"

"You know, Elves have really good hearing and I can hear you making your escape plans, human." I frowned; being quiet wasn't going to work maybe Greek will. The guard walked back over to ensure we were still in the cells.

"Του παντελονιού σας έπεσε κάτω." (Your pants fell down.) I said in a serious tone. The guard looked confused. "Τα μαλλιά σας έχει προκαλέσει αναστάτωση πολύ, έχετε ανάγκη να βουρτσίσετε." (Your hair is messed up too, you need to brush it.) I watched his expression and fought the urge to smile; they did not know Greek. Grover was silently snickering and the Guard left our presence again utterly confused.

"Τα μαλλιά σας έχει προκαλέσει αναστάτωση πολύ, έχετε ανάγκη να βουρτσίσετε." (Use your pipes to manipulate the plants. Maybe they can unlock the cell or break the doors.) Grover nodded and played his pipes, plants began to grow from cracks in the walls and come closer to us. They wrapped their vines around the door and moved in all directions. I was actually surprised that the guard didn't return yet. Perhaps he thought it was our goal to make him return. I would be fine with that; the longer he was away the better.

The door gave away and with a loud thump it hit the floor. I looked at Grover who seemed panicked at the noise. Quickly I ran over the door and through the plants. "Έρχονται Grover!" (come) He followed quickly after me when we heard the guard yell at us to stop. Grover played a note and attempted to have a plant trip him but it was in vain and the elf dodged it. Grover yelped and ran ahead of me up the stairs. But he abruptly stopped and I ran into his back.

"Grover why did-" I stopped talking when I noticed the elves in front of us with their arrows trained on us and the other guards behind us. We were trapped... They took Grover's pipes away once they realized that's how he controlled the plants and threw us into another cell. After that there were a few more attempts. The second time I picked the lock with a stray bobby-pin, nut we didn't even get two feet out when they caught us. Then Grover tried to kick in the door, that didn't work. I managed to lure and Elf into our cell with taunting and a great deal of annoyance and we attempted to hold him hostage but he was saved and then they separated Grover and I.

The next plan was a lot better. I put on my Yankees cap and turned invisible. Grover told me in a whisper to run; obviously trying to get the guards to come over. They did and threw the cell door open in frustration. They asked where I went and Grover said I fled as he begged me to. The elves ran around as I watched; waiting for the best time to slid away and get the keys for Grover. The time came quickly as they were running down the stairs and I slipped the keys off of an elves belt. A lot harder said then done I must say. He almost caught me twice. I thought I heard him mutter something about just as bad as when the dwarfs escaped. I decided to ignore it and went back to Grover and unlocked his cell. We snuck out of the gates of Mirkwood and I took off my cap. We climbed the trees and decided to go tree by tree and stay off the path.

_Legolas' P.O.V_

I had gone to meet Gimli on the edge of the forest. He always complained about coming here and often would get lost in the forest. I always thought it was rather amusing however not today. We just got some strange visitor and I felt like leaving them there may not prove to be the wisest idea. I tried to shake the feeling and smiled as I say my friend approaching on a pony.

"That darn Elf, asking for me to come all this way and into those cursed woods. Where my father was held prisoner none the less."

"Gimli, it is good to see you again my friend." He huffed and grumbled about the forest some more. He had to dismount and walk the pony through. The walk to the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen was only a few hours but half way through I heard something moving through the trees. Too slow to be spiders and not fast or fluent enough to be elves either. I reached for an arrow but stopped once I saw a familiar blonde head.

"I suggest you move a bit to the left my friend." I told Gimli but he merely snorted.

"I'm not afraid of anything in this forest. Besides nothing can catch me off guard!" As he uttered those last woods I watched as the human girl fell from the tree and landed on Gimli, bringing him onto the ground.

"I did warn you to move a bit to the left." As I spoke I moved a bit as the strange creature called Grover fell where I previously was.

"It seems you two have escaped the holding cells." I said as I watched them slowly try to get back to their feet.

"Holding cells? As to be expected of elves. What you need are some Dwarven prisons!"

(one day later)

"Impressive Master Dwarf, that is the fastest they have ever gotten out." One of the elven guards said as he looked at the empty cell where the human and creature once were.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shire

_Thalia's P.O.V_

"You can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry. But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown. as the one we drink in our home town, as the one we drink in our home town!"

"You can drink your fancy ales; you can drink em by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true... Comes from the green dragon!"

I sat in the corner of the "tavern" that the hobbits dragged us to after we crashed into them, saying that regardless of the current circumstances, occasions like these should be celebrated. Watching the two danced around the bar with the Stolls brothers joining them. It was hard enough to think of a plan without having to watch these two idiots dance around like they were Dionysus kids. But when if I wasn't I probably wouldn't have caught the two trying to try their first beers. Jumping out of my chair I ran over to the two and grabbing the drinks out of their hand and placing them back onto the bar they grabbed them from.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled at the brothers.

"Oh come on Thalia please, just this once!" Pleaded Travis.

"I will not let you two have even a sip on my watch." I yelled, before turning to the hobbits. "And what are you two thinking their underage!"

"I don't know what you mean by underage, I've been drinking since I was a wee lad." Pippin said to me.

"Besides if they're singing and dancing without any drinking what's the point?" Merry pointed out.

I was about yell at them when Conner thought it'd be a good idea to but in. "Besides Thalia you know the saying, "when in Rome do as the Romans do", right?"

All it took was one good punch to knock that idea out of his thick skull; with a little too much force I sent him crashing through a table. One thing led to another before too long we were in a full-fledged bar fight. Which got us all thrown out of the bar for the night, the hobbits not too happy with me. They started talking off to the side; leaving me with the two fools to deal with.

"Thalia, you suck!" Conner yelled throwing a stick at me. I turned to him and lifted my bow off of my back, notching an arrow as I did. I gave him a cold glare and said;

"Conner, I will give you a fifteen second head start." My tone revealed that I was obviously pissed. Fear filled his eyes and he ran for hills almost knocking over a hobbit who was walking over to merry and pippin. He handed a letter to the two and I lowered my bow to watch what was going on I between them. They looked over the letter and pushed one another back and forth yelling about it. Curious, I walked over to the two.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Well we got a letter from an old friend of ours." Merry said.

"Really? You two seem looked upset about it."

"Yeah well it's less of a letter and more of... A summoning... For all of us, you three included."

"What? Give me that." I ripped the paper out of his hands and looked over it.

_Dear Mariadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took,_

_ I hope you're doing well and I am sorry for the short notice. But I have heard word of three strange children landing in the shire. If you would be as kind as to look for those children for me, I'd be very grateful. Also I will send for you and the children to be picked up the night this letter is received. So be quick to gather the three and some supplies before you're ride shows up, I will see you in Gondor where Aragorn and I will be waiting._

_-Gandalf_

"Isn't this a little bit of a short notice?!" I yelled at the two.

"Not for Gandalf it isn't." Pippin mentioned.

"Will you explain to me what's happening then?"

"Well for starters we're going to Gondor." I was fuming but my anger was quenched and replaced with a feeling of inherit fear by the sight of a large shadow from overhead.

* * *

**Note**

**-I will answer any question for the first person to guess correctly what Gandalf has sent to retrieve Merry, Pippin, Connor, Travis, and Thalia. Or if you're a guest I'll post the question and answer on the next chapter's author's note.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**

**-I hope that the last chapter was at least semi entertaining to you all. I had fun writing it and I know Trevor did too.**

**-Disclaimer: we only own the plot of this fanfic, we do not own LoTR characters or the Demi-Gods + Saytr.**

_Meanwhile in Gondor_

Nico's pov

We were taken to our rooms by Aragorn the so called king, much to my, seething distaste the rooms, just like the rest of the city, were in fact white... Everything in this city is bright white... I doubt that I have to explain why the son of hades and a dweller of the planes of the dead would find this place, disgusting.

This is however, as said by the king, my room. If it's truly my room, I doubt that he'd be opposed to me, redecorating. Walking over to the nearest wall I placed my hand on the stone. Closing my eyes and concentrating until I could feel the rocks shifting until all the walls were moving. I let go of my hold on the rocks and opened my eyes, looking around at the now black room, chuckling a little.

"This is really going to freak somebody out." I said to myself as I walked over to the bed, Taking hold of the white sheets and the dagger in my boots, I tacked the sheets over the window, stepping back to admire my handy work.

"The Ghost King is very pleased."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Shire_

Conner's pov

Eagles, now I will be the first to admit that I know very little about birds, other than they have a receding hairline and that they're endangered. Plus the fact that I've never paid attention in class, ever which could contribute to the fact that I know little about these feathered hunters. But I definitely do not remember hearing that they were bigger than a basketball player. But when four of these feathered monstrosities land in front of the bar you just got kicked out of, it's hard to forget them.

Thalia was thoroughly amazed by them, inspecting their wings, beaks and talons without fear. It made me question if she wanted to hunt them or with them, after all what's a falcon in comparison to a giant eagle. "So I'm going to just throw it out there and say that they don't usually get this big right?" I asked while approaching the bird and the huntress.

"Of course they don't, which makes these all the more amazing." Thalia said, while rubbing the bird's feathers.

"It's been awhile since we've seen the Eagles hasn't it been pippin?" I heard the hobbits say as they approached the birds.

"Aye that it has been... Well, everyone pick a bird looks like we're flying to Gondor." Hearing this, my eyes darted over to Thalia who stopped petting the bird and started backing away, all the color drained from her face.

"Wha-what, what do you mean by fly?" She said nervously, much to my enjoyment it's not every day you see the daughter of Zeus frozen with fear. I made eye contact with my older brother, he was grinning as much as I was.

Travis was the first to start the taunting. "What's the matter Thalia? Does the mighty huntress and daughter of the lord of the sky have an issue with riding the majestic creatures?"

"It's not that I just think that we should walk there, yeah walking sounds nice right?" She said.

"We can't walk there." Merry stated." Listen Gandalf wants us there soon, and if he's got the eagles giving us a ride, it's important."

My grin grew as I walked up to her.

"Come on Thalia, there isn't enough time, and our hosts have arranged an excellent form of transportation for us. So hop on a bird, unless you want to stay behind and let Travis and I go alone." I could tell that she was considering it by the look in her eyes.

"No, you all have to go! At least that's what the letter says." Shouted Pippen.

By now Travis had joined me by Thalia's side. "You heard them Thalia, we all have to go." I took hold of her arm, as my brother did with her other arm; we slowly started walking her to the eagle.

"Besides you two were getting along so well before, you wouldn't want to hurt the poor guy's feelings would you? Travis said to her.

We helped her onto the eagle's back slowly, she was truly frozen with fear, but at the same time she was too scared to speak against it. "Alright then hobbits, let's go." I shouted as Travis and I climbed on back of one of the birds. The scream that Thalia made when her bird finally took off, it made me shiver. But it shows her right, for the way she's been yelling at me and my brother this entire trip.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Gondor_

Percy's pov

After Aragorn showed Nico his room, he showed me to mine (shocker right?). He still was a little too quiet for my comfort, I guess its pestering questions time.

"So how long have you been king anyways?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"Not long, but long enough."

Well that wasn't any help. "Twenty years?"

"How old do you think I am exactly?"

Uhh bad move, I looked at him for a bit, dark hair with grey, grey eyes. God he could be a son Athena and just be trying to mess with me for all I know. "Uhh you're... 35...33?" I said fearing I'd be wrong.

He stopped walking and stood still for a moment, Gods should I start running? I was about to flee when I heard him, laughing to himself, before laughing loud enough for me to hear him clearly.

"Well Percy, you're kind I'll say that much, I am much older but I've only been a king for a short time now. If we're asking each other questions though, do you mind if I ask you a few?"

"Go ahead you're the king here." I said.

"Where are you and your friend from?"

"Well that's a complicated answer so let's start small... Long Island"

"Where is that?"

"New York."

"That means nothing to me."

"Uhh, let's try something else. Uh, how do you manage to keep your city so white, I mean why is it so white?"

"Well it's Minas Tirith, The White City, and The City of kings. It has to be, it goes with the name I suppose."

"Okay, okay... Do you think the wizard has seen, oh I don't know; a blonde girl with a knife who's traveling with a half man half goat in his recent travels?"

"What?"

Now the term saved by the bell has been a quite literal thing in my brief school experiences... As is the term saved by the loud explosion down the hall. So that being said I was free from the awkward confines of my inability to make a conversation, to run down to Nico's room with Aragorn. When I got there I could see a bit of smoke coming from the room, and Nico walking out, covered in black dust and singed at the eyebrows.

"What happened here?" Aragorn asked him.

"Coal fire... I'll clean it up sooner or later; I was just getting sick of being surrounded by white." Now was when I got the chance to see inside the room for myself. Nico in less than ten minutes had managed to change the room from being all white with a great view looking out onto the city, into and all black room with bed sheet curtains.

"Nico, why did you do that?" I asked worried that we were on the soon to be executed in the streets list.

"Hey! I am used to living in a pit of darkness, this is too much alright!"

"You set a room on fire!" I yelled

"Accidentally!"

"That doesn't make it better."

"I think it does." He said looking away from me, all this time Aragorn has been standing in the hall way stunned silent by the room.

"Master Di Angelo and Jackson what seems to be the problem?" I turned around to find Gandalf standing behind me looking into the black room.

"Oh my, it seems that you have managed to create quite the mess."

"How did you…?" Aragorn finally managed to say.

"Now is not the time to question your guests, Aragorn. I have some pressing matters to discuss with you at the moment. As for the mess however," He turned back towards Nico and I, with the base of his staff he pointed out two buckets of water alongside the wall. "These two needed something to keep them busy anyways."

* * *

_Meanwhile Mirkwood (or Eryn Lasen)_

Grover's P.O.V

I walked quickly and nervously down the hall with Annabeth. She had taken off her cap so that I could see her and put it in her jacket. She promised to help me find my reeds before we escaped. After all I received them from my daddy. I appreciated it but being in the palace walls still made me nervous. These guys were really good at finding us and locking us back up into prison cells. Annabeth had gotten lucky that they did not find out about her hat so far. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible but it was in vain because and Elf stepped out in front of them. Annabeth stopped and stared at him; she looked ready to fight if needed.

"The King of the Woodland Realm will see you now. Follow me; you do not want to keep him waiting." The red haired elf then walked past us down the corridor but we were frozen in place.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Come on, he wishes to see you as soon as possible." The elf said as he continued to walk down the long halls. Grover and I stared after him; did he really think we would follow because of the king wanting to see us after tossing us in dungeons? I turned back to where I was originally headed onto to come face to chest with an armored person. I stepped back quickly and saw a few elven guards blocking our way. I looked at Grover who nudged me in the direction that the red haired elf had gone and with a sigh we walked down the hall after him. The guards trailed behind us as we hurried to catch up to the red head. It seemed that they were not going to give us a chance to escape at all.

The throne room was beyond anything I had ever seen before. The walls went up so high that they seemed to morph into the tree branches. The light sky was visible but the throne room was not dark. It was lit up and in the center there was a spiral staircase that leads to the elven king's throne. It was like the stairs were a part of the chair and acted as platform to add height. The throne as well as the stairs seemed to be carved out of one large tree. Elk horns were carved into the remaining midsection tree behind the throne and then the rest of the tree twisted upwards. There was a clear blue pond that had a bridge over it to lead us to the king. It was all so breathtakingly beautiful and a work of art. All of the elves around us bowed and tugged on our sleeves with a serious look. Quickly Grover and I bowed then stood up straight.

I stared up at the king and noticed how blue his eyes were. They reminded me of lightly blue stained glass and old. They seemed to have seem more than their fair share of grief, love, and obtained wisdom without long years. He had long golden hair and looked young despite his eyes. He had large eyebrows but on him it didn't look awkward. He appeared to be in his early thirties upon his head he wore a crown of brown twisted branches with cherry blossoms on it. He sat with his legs slightly crossed as he leaned back in his throne. He had an air of confidence and arrogance to him.

"You two must be the ones causing such ruckus around my palace as of late." The king's tone was uncomfortably calm and collected while his face was a mask. Completely indifferent to the comment he made. There was no amusement or anger reflecting in his tone or face, just like he was stating the fact that the moon was in the sky like usual. Grover let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ha.. Um.. Yea I suppose that was us. Sorry... For um, ruining the prison cells." Grover managed to get out. His nervousness showed in his voice, face, and that he was slightly trembling. I didn't give the king a chance to speak to Grover and spoke up.

"Your highness, we are sorry for the trouble we caused you but we must leave. We were not the only ones brought here. There were others with us and they may be in trouble. We cannot stay here and-" The king held up his hand and silenced me. I watched him uncross his legs and stand up as he slowly (and dramatically) walked down the steps.

"I do apologize miss. But I cannot permit you to leave my realm. We do not know what your purpose here may be. You do not look like snakes, but looks are very deceiving." The last part hit a cord with me and I knew it showed in my eyes by the saddened look Grover gave me. I knew all too well how deceitful people could be, and how much that truth can hurt.

"Dungeons are no place for our guests now are they?" That comment from the king threw me for a loop. And I watched him curiously.

"You will be given living quarters to stay in until we decide what to do with you next. You are not to leave the wing of the castle that your rooms are in without permission as well as an escort. That is the only rule, breaking it will result in unfavorable consequences.." The elven king turned and walked up the stairs and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion and the guards grabbed Grover and I ushering us out of the Throne room and down many hallways. I felt angry to be forced to stay while Percy was likely somewhere out there.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Middle Earth_

Mystery Person's P.O.V

The person surrounded in shadows stood above the pits where it's subjects lie in wait. Some fought each other and the losers were proven too weak and paid for it with their lives. The shadowy figure looked over the charred land and fires that burned in various places. The figure watched the sights below with little care; so long as it got what it wanted in the end that was all that mattered. The age of men to fall into flame and ash before this was over, that was the most important thing. Blood will be shed and those left alive would be slaves to the darkness. The person promised itself that it would succeed where others failed, to strike when they were still weakened. To make brother turn on brother and betray one another; to let darkness take claim over the land of Middle Earth. The figure turned and walked away from the pits and into a dark corridor, not noticing the creature that managed to climb its way out of the pit. It moved into the shadows and down a different a corridor and out into the night. All that could be seen was it's teal eyes in the moon light.

**Note:**

**-Before we get flames about the Elven King being nice. In the Hobbit (book) he actually gave the dwarves since rooms and treated them well until they pissed him off and he threw them in dungeons. So I figured he'd be nice to Grover and Annabeth.**


End file.
